Bad Bella
by Captured.By.Insanity
Summary: Bella is a Bad Girl. She and her friends Break into the school and get caught kinda She gets sent away to Forks to live with Charlie. What happens if she becomes the most powerful vampire. Will Edward be able to hold onto the ones he loves?
1. Chapter 1

A/N ok so this is my fourth story but it just came to me while I was typing one. So please Review….

Chapter 1

WHEE WHOO WHEE WHOO. Damn. The police were coming now.

My friends and I jumped up. We had to get out of the school before they got here. We ran through the hallways and out a back window. The window led to a back ally. All five of us were out.

We all ran to my house. We had figured out how to sneak out and in without making any noise. Outside my window was a ledge and to get down we jumped off it. To get up we boosted eachother and the last person was pulled up. I was the lightest so I was always last up. We crawled in my window and started to laugh.

"It 4:00 guys. That's a record. We have been out for 6 hours" I said. Our record was 4.

"Hell yea." Chrisy screamed. Chrisy, J.J and X were guys. Cassy and Joanne but we called her Jo.

"So now what do you want to do."

"BELLA!" my mom screamed.

"What the fuck does she want."

I got up and walked out the door and down the stairs.

When I entered the living room where I assumed she was I almost turned and walked back out. 

"Hello Bella"

"Hello Officer Jakenson." I looked down.

"So have you been a bad girl again?"

"No" I said.

"No. You haven't been out and about lately."

"Not since work sir." I was on house arrest for breaking into a store.

"Oh I see."

"Bella tell this man the truth"

"MOM, that is the truth."

"Now if you excuse me Chrisy, J.J, X Cassy and Joanne are waiting for me upstairs." I turned around and went upstairs.

I entered my room and said.

"Officer Jakenson."

They all nodded. We all new him well. He had been the one to take us in many times.

"I bet she is gonna send you all home first thing in the morning like ten or something." They all groaned.

"I bet she wont." And till later that Sunday morning we went on gambling about all that.

"Bella, J.J, Chrisy, Joanne, Cassy, X come down for pancakes." 

We all rushed down the stairs and pilled into the dining room. I sat down at the head of the table.

By the time we had finished all the pancakes it was 10:09. When I took some dishes into the kitchen where mom was waiting she said. "Bella your friends need to go home you and I are going to have a little chat."

I came back into the dining room and said "Guys you gotta bounce. Moms being bitchy.

Chrisy and Cassy jumped into Chrisy's Mercedes. Joanne was in X's Vibe and J.J kissed me and said his goodbyes and then jumped onto his Harley.

After they all left I walked into the living room and sat down.

"Bella, Officer Jakenson and I came up with a what we think might be a solution. I am sending you to Forks to live with Charlie for the rest of the school year." She looked at me. 

"WHAT THE FUCK" I screamed. "I am not going mom. I am not going to Forks to drown in rain. I will not do it.

But that is how I found my self on the plane a week later packed after I said goodbye to everyone. How I was going to survive without them.

A/N so how is it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N ok so this is my fourth story but it just came to me while I was typing one. So please Review…. I forgot Disclaimer on my first chapter so here it is… I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from it. Stephanie Meyer does  **I am adding things to Bellas life that she never had in Twilight example: mirror CD's etc.**

Chapter 2

My plane ride was boring and seemed to take forever. By the time I landed in Port Angeles, it was 5:00 p.m. I got off the plane and walked out to the waiting area where I saw Charlie in grey sweatpants and a red sweater. He walked up to me and gave me a big hug.

"Bella. I missed you so much. I am so glad you're here. I haven't seen you for so long."

"Hi Char-Dad" I stumbled.

"Ok, do you have all of your things?" He asked looking down at my backpack and suitcase.

I nodded. We walked out to the cruiser and got in. I sat in the front beside him where he started to make awkward conversation most of the way home.

"So… I got you a car." He said.

"Oh you didn't need to dad, I got mom to send over my Lotus Elise, my baby Loti."

"Oh I see" he mumbled.

Sure enough by the time we got to the house my car was sitting in the driveway.

"LOTI BABY!" I screamed when I saw my silver convertible. I jumped out of the cruiser and ran over to it. The keys were in the ignition and there were no scratches at all on her body.

"Bella can you move your car so I can park there?"

"Sure. I am also going to take her for a drive. I need to loosen up."

He nodded and moved away from the driveway so I could back out. Once I was out I began to loosen up. Where I was going was a mystery but I thought I would explore.

I opened up my CD compartment and flipped through till I had my favorite CD. It was Avril Lavigne- The Best Damn Thing. I turned it to number one and turned it up loud.

"HEY, HEY, YOU, YOU, I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND. NO WAY, NO WAY, BETTER GET A NEW ONE." I screamed along with the lyrics.

After about an hour of driving I sped back to dad's.

"I'm Back!" I called into the house.

"Welcome back." dad said from the living room. He was probably watching a game of some sport. "There's pizza on the table, help yourself." Good cause I was starving.

I grabbed 3 pieces of pepperoni and walked up to my room. I was sitting there when I decided I needed a smoke. I always smoked at home, like half a pack a day. I had gone without them for almost a day and now I was feeling it.

"Pizza, pizza, pizza." I said trying to draw my mind from cigarettes but it wasn't working.

I hopped up off my old bed and grabbed my Ipod. I turned on The Used. I turned it up loud till my ears started to hurt. I couldn't think about anything it was so loud. That had been the point of the exercise though. It was there I fell asleep.

**The next morning…**

I woke up to the sound of a car backfiring down the street and tried to hide from the noise by hiding under my pillow. Sleepily I slipped on some black skinny jeans and a black camisole with a white shirt and a black tie on top. I put some black hoops in my ears and let my hair fall around my face. I grabbed my makeup from my bag and put some eyeliner, mascara and white eye shadow onto my pale face. Satisfied, I looked in the mirror, smiled and put on my black and white checkered flats and ran down the stairs where I tripped on the last stair and fell onto my face. I can't believe I still trip on the stairs.

I reached for a granola bar and a Rockstar grabbed the keys for my baby Loti and my jacket from the hook. I'm glad I had the top up on the car because of the fog outside.

Once I was in I started the heat and drove off towards where I had found the school the previous day. I drove up and looked around at all the old cars and trucks. The only other car like mine was a silver Volvo.

I got out and walked into my first day of real hell.

**A/N so how is it? I'm sorry I ask that a lot. Ok so this is my forth fan fiction and I want you all to Review Please. ( A/N for those of you who don't know a Rockstar is an energy drink)**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N ok so this is my fourth story but it just came to me while I was typing one. So please Review…. I forgot Disclaimer on my first chapter so here it is… I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from it. Stephanie Meyer does  **I am adding things to Bellas life that she never had in Twilight example: mirror CD's etc.**

Chapter 3

I took the keys out of the ignition and stepped out. As I was closing the door, I dropped them and when I bent down to get them, I slipped and fell into a puddle that just so happened to be right in front of me.

"This is definitely going to be a hell of a day." I got up and looked down. My white shirt had been ruined. It was brown with hints of black.

"Fuck!"

I grabbed my jacket from the front seat. I put it on knowing I couldn't go home to change so I had to wear it for the day. What a tacky way to start at a new school.

I found the office building and went inside.

"Oh hello, can I help you?" a lady behind the desk asked. She had on a tacky purple t-shirt. I immediately felt overdressed.

"Umm… I'm Bella Swan."

"Isabella! Yes, Yes. Here is your schedule and a map." She went on explaining everything and in the process I was getting warm and unzipped my jacket.

"Oh my" she exclaimed, "What happened? Would you like to go home and change, I can excuse you from your first class?"

"Could you? That would be great. I got out of my car and fell in a puddle." I was laying it on thick but hey, this was my first day.

"Yes and come back here when you return." She added with a smile so cheery I wanted to puke.

I nodded and walked out the door.

Once I was home I walked up to my room. Once in my room I opened up my closet and chose a black wife beater and tight black jeans. Even though my shoes were a mess I put them back on my feet. This was like déjà vu, didn't I already do this?

As I drove back to school it started to pour. I turned into the schoolyard.

Sliding out of the seat, I narrowly missed the puddle and ran into the office.

"Bella, your back. Ok, your next class is English. This sheet here you need to get your remaining teachers to sign." She said as she handed me a small square of paper.

"Thanks" I said and walked out to building 5. Once I got in, there was another class there and I got embarrassed and walked right back out.

I waited outside for about 20 minutes. That's when everyone walked out of their class and that's when I first saw him.

**A/N. so how do you think it is. Please everyone REVIEW!! (Definition Wife Beater- A type of tank top.) **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N ok so this is my fourth story but it just came to me while I was typing one. So please Review…. I forgot Disclaimer on my first chapter so here it is… I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from it. Stephanie Meyer does  **I am adding things to Bellas life that she never had in Twilight example: mirror CD's etc.**

Chapter 4

I looked at him as he walked alone, and a little after he was joined by a girl with short black hair. She looked just like him, and she was just as graceful. She reminded me of a ballet dancer.

A blast of wind weaved its way through the students and the boy looked up at me. He glared; his eyes pitch black. The girl grabbed his hand and they walked off. I wondered if they were a couple.

I walked back into building 5 and walked up to the teacher who then signed my slip. He told me to sit where ever so I sat in the very back in a corner.

Students filed in and the pixie girl with short black hair walked in looked straight at me and walked till she was beside me. Then sat down.

"Hello" She said. She sounded hyper or happy or just…excited.

'Hi" I mumbled.

"Whats your name"

"Umm… Why should I tell you?"

"Your Bella Swan right"

"Yes is that a problem?"

"Nope" She giggled

"My name is Alice Cullen. I was with my brother earlier and you were watching us. I sorry about his behavior."

"What the hell do you want? Honestly. No one person I have ever met has actually walked up and said this cheesy stuff. So can you just fuck off. I don't even want to be here" I told her. She looked stunned.

"Well then I am sorry for interrupting you" She said and turned to face forward. Luckily the teacher started class then.

After class I had to go to Spanish. I didn't like Spanish I didn't like most other languages. I felt fine speaking English thank you very much.

So after English I went to the Cafeteria and sat down by myself.

"Hello" I looked up to see the boy I saw earlier the one that glared at me.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Well I wanted to apologize and I was wondering if after school you wanted to go somewhere?" He asked.

"Umm… Sure where though?"

He looked over at a table with the Alice chick and 3 others. It looked like there were twins over there too. They were all looking into space and had a tray of untouched food infront of them.

"Port Angles?"

"Sure." I smiled. He smiled a crooked smile that made my heart jump a beat. He laughed.

"Ok whats your last class?"

"Gym. But I really don't want to go," I wasn't any good at gym. I always skipped it in Phoenix.

"We can leave after next period then." He asked.

I nodded.

"Good what do you have next then?"

"Biology" I replied.

"Me too. We can leave together." He smiled again.

**AFTER LUNCH**

I had found it out that Edward was his name. The twins were Jasper and Rosalie and the other was Emmett. His mom was Esme and dad Carlisle. He had a big family. And he was hot.

Before we walked to biology together he talked to Alice who sounded angry but I couldn't hear what they were saying. So we walked into the biology room and I got my slip signed and had to sit by him.

**AFTER BIOLOGY**

We walked out to his car. His turned out to be the silver Volvo. I had parked a few cars away.

"Can we go to my house first to drop my Loti off; I don't want to leave it here?"

"Sure I will follow behind."

I nodded and walked over to my car.

I unlocked it and stepped in.

He followed me all the way close behind. Once we got to the house I ran in and hung my keys up and wrote a note to Charlie.

'_Dad,_

_I am going to Port Angles for a while. See you later._

_Bella'_

With that I ran back out and saw Edward looking confused.

"Whats wrong?" I asked as I jumped into the car.

"Nothing. Are you ready to go?" He asked.

Again that day I nodded.

Then we were off. Traveling down the highway.

"Edward why are we going so fast?"

"Hahahahaha." He just laughed and laughed evilly.

**A/N so how is it. I know I ask that every time but I like to know. Review please. And yea**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N ok so this is my fourth story but it just came to me while I was typing one. So please Review…. I forgot Disclaimer on my first chapter so here it is… I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from it. Stephanie Meyer does  **I am adding things to Bellas life that she never had in Twilight example: mirror CD's etc.**

Chapter 5

**By: gone.disappearing x.o.x**

He just laughed. Was he a maniac he was going to kill us.

"Edward SLOW DOWN!" I screeched.

"It's ok. Nothing is going to happen. I wont get you killed I promise."

"What do yo mean me, you won't get me killed?"

"Well Bella I am a vampire and your blood smells delicious. You may be able to predict the rest" He grinned.

"So you invited me to Port Angles so you could drink me?" I asked hoping for a no.

"Mmhmm." He noised.

"YOU'RE ACTUALLY A VAMPIRE? Ok first what are you on. Seeing as there are no such things as vampires." He had to be on crack or something. There was no such thing as vampires.

"Bella I am _on_ nothing. I really am a vampire." The car stopped abruptly to let the car infront turn. We were on the outskirts of Port Angles. It had only been 15 minutes though.

Seeing my chance I opened the door hoping to jump out when a huge blast of wind pushed me back in until my head was on Edwards lap. He looked down at me and grinned.

"Bye Bella" He said and dipped his head till it was on my neck. It had been so fast I had hardly noticed it.

I screamed as his fangs pierced my skin. When I smelt the blood I knew that he really was what he said.

"E-Ed-Edwa-Edward" I whispered.

He pulled his lips of my neck and looked at me. Horror came to his eyes.

**Edwards POV**

"EDWARD" A girl screamed.

"Alice… I didn't mean to. I honestly didn't. Oh my god what will Carlisle say."

"Edward its fine. I didn't think you were actually going to do it. I had a vision but you left after school and before you left you came and spoke to us. You never actually did any of that. How come I didn't have a new vision?" She wondered.

A scream filled the air and I looked down.

"Alice help me" I whispered, I was really worried about Bella now.

She was blank for a moment then I saw the vision.

"_Hello Bella. Welcome to our home. I'm Carlisle and this is Esme. Umm… I guess you already know what we are, and you are one of us also. You are one of the family now." _

_Esme embraced her in a hug. Engulfing her little body._

"_Esme will show you where you will sleep I have to run to the hospital." He said and turned around. Esme let go of Bella. _

"_Bella if you can please go to talk to Edward. He feels horrible about changing you."_

_He turned around to see not one Esme but two._

"_Esme?" He asked curiously_

And that's where it ended. Bella was going to be one of us.

**A/N Ok so Please Everyone REVIEW!! Luv ya all. **

**gone.disappearing x.o.x**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N ok so this is my fourth story but it just came to me while I was typing one. So please Review…. I forgot Disclaimer on my first chapter so here it is… I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from it. Stephanie Meyer does  **I am adding things to Bellas life that she never had in Twilight example: mirror CD's etc.**

Chapter 6

**By: gone.disappearing x.o.x**

**Edwards POV**

Alice looked at me confused. I looked at Alice with what I assumed to be a face quite the same.

A scream broke the silence. I looked down at Bella.

"Bella?" I called.

"T-the f-fi-fire Edw-Edward" Then she started to breath heavily.

"Bella its going to be ok" I tried to sooth her when another scream came from her body.

"Alice, What should I do?" I asked.

"Let's take her with us Edward. We cant leave her here. We'll take her to Carlisle. I think its too late for her to stay human. She is going to be one of us Edward… I'm sorry" Alice looked down then rant to her car and drove away.

"Bella" I whispered calmly.

"Y-yea" She croaked.

"I'm going to move you into the backseat. I'm sorry if it hurts. I am so sorry Bella." I said shaking my head. Why had I let the monster get the best of me?

**Bellas POV**

He started to pick me up bridal style when I screamed. Horror once again crossed his face. He quickly put me in the back started the car and drove away.

We got to a house that was huge. I screamed when he picked me up and he ran into the house really fast. I felt something soft beneath me and tried to relax. The next 3 days were horrible the fire never went out and when I slept I was always in fire surrounded by it. It never left me. I screamed a lot too.

On the third day I wasn't able to get enough oxygen and it was horrible.

**Edwards POV**

I couldn't stay with her while she changed. I felt horrible. I hunted but mostly I stayed outside. Her screams were too loud in there in the house. I did go into my room sometimes though.

On the third day I was in my room unfortunately it was beside where Bella was staying.

I could also hear when her heat stopped. I heard it clearly and it hurt me. I had taken a young girls soul and life because her blood smelt-and tasted-wonderful. I really am a monster.

**Bellas POV**

I woke up and the fire stopped abruptly. I sat up and surveyed the room, it was very nice. There were blood red sheets with a matching comforter on a king size bed, the room had black walls and a computer a huge bookshelf and a stereo.

I decided to explore and walked out the room and down the stairs. Keeping my ears open.

I walked into a comfy looking room with a bunch of chairs and couches and… a piano.

I turned around and ran into a rock hard wall. I looked at it and it wasn't a wall but a person. He was tall with blonde hair and topaz eyes. He spoke in a smooth voice,

"Hello Bella. Welcome to our home. I'm Carlisle and this is Esme. Umm… I guess you already know what we are, and you are one of us also. You are one of the family now."

Esme embraced her in a hug. Engulfing her little body.

"Esme will show you where you will sleep I have to run to the hospital." He said and turned around. Esme let go of Bella.

"Bella if you can please go to talk to Edward. He feels horrible about changing you."

He turned around to see not one Esme but two.

"Esme?" He asked curiously

He looked at me and the lady.

**Carlisles POV**

In place of the second Esme was Bella. Had she turned into Esme?

"Yes" Esme answered.

"Take Bella to her room please."

"Of Course"

**Bellas POV**

"Who's Edward?" I was confused.

"Edward is the one that changed you dear"

"Oh yea. I can't really remember him its kinda fuzzy."

"That will happen Bella. The human memories fade."

"So I really am a vampire?" I still wasn't convinced. I could have dreamt the whole thing, but I also hadn't as much as I had without tripping.

Esme nodded. She took me to the room I had left, "This will be your room and Edward is too your left, Alice is to your right. We will have a meeting tonight with the whole family and you are welcome to ask anything." She smiled and walked away. I heard her footsteps as they descended the stairs.

I walked over to the room that was pointed out as Edwards. And knocked.

"Edward are you in there?" I asked.

"Come in" he replied.

I looked around the room then at him and he gazed back at me.

**A/N ok I know I didn't leave much at the end but I didn't know how to end it. SO I kinda just left it so I know the end her e sucks. Ok as usual please REVIEW♥.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N ok so this is my fourth story but it just came to me while I was typing one. So please Review…. I forgot Disclaimer on my first chapter so here it is… I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from it. Stephanie Meyer does  **I am adding things to Bellas life that she never had in Twilight example: mirror CD's etc.**

Chapter 7

**By: gone.disappearing x.o.x**

Lots of changing POV's in this chapter

**Bellas POV**

I looked at Edward and I was locked in his gaze.

"Hello Bella" he looked pained.

"Edward… I was told that I should come talk to you."

"Well. I just wanted to say how sorry I am for changing you. I feel horrible I never meant this life for you. I am so sorry Bella."

"Its ok Edward. I wanted to ask you something." I looked at him and he came up to me and took my hand.

**Edward POV**

I took her hand and she screamed. In moments everyone was in my room looking down at Bella as she was curled up holding her head in her hands. She screamed and then as suddenly as it came upon her it stopped.

_This is all my fault if I hadn't bit her she wouldn't have to be like this. She can't even see Charlie and seeing her in that pain just now, Why did I have to change her._

She looked up at me and said.

"Edward don't think that I am perfectly fine."

"What do you mean Bella? Did you just read my thoughts?"

"I don't know, but you were saying how you wished you hadn't changed me and all. I have no idea what I am but don't be like that."

"Esme I think we should have that meeting now."

"Carlisle isn't home though; we need to wait for him. He said he'd be a couple hours. Give him two more and then if hes not back we'll call him."

I nodded.

**Bellas POV**

I had no idea what was going on I just followed everyone else.

"So what are we going to do until then?"

"Well I donno you think of something. You should do something for us. After all we took you in." A girl with long blonde hair sneered.

"Rosalie" Edward warned.

I looked at Rosalie. I glared fiercely.

"Edward control your bitch." She said.

"That's it."

**Edward POV**

"That's it." Bella said.

I looked at Bella and she had long fangs growing out of her mouth. She crouched and looked at Rosalie, her fangs longer then I had ever seen, hung from her growling mouth.

"Bella" I said, fear colouring my words.

"Watch to whom you speak to bitch." Bella snarled. Her fingernails began to grow.

"Big Bad Bella is gonna get me. Help" Rosalie grinned.

Bella pounced and her nails pierced Rosalie's skin. Her fangs brushed against Rosalie's pale neck.

**Rosalies POV**

"Edward control your girl" I screeched.

"Bella come on now. Get off Rosalie." He told her

"Why" She spoke.

She turned around and faced Edward.

**Bellas POV**

"Bella" Edward said my name warningly.

I smiled and got off Rosalie and ran outside only to stop.

**A/N So I left a bit of a cliffy. The meeting will be within the next two chapters. I am hoping to get it in the next one but I don't want to make the chapter to long. In the meeting you will learn more about Bellas powers and about whats going on like why when she touched Edward she was hurt, and that sorta of thing. Thx for reading my story luv ya all **

◘ **gone.disappearing x.o.x**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N ok so this is my fourth story but it just came to me while I was typing one. So please Review…. I forgot Disclaimer on my first chapter so here it is… I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from it. Stephanie Meyer does L **I am adding things to Bellas life that she never had in Twilight example: mirror CD's etc.**

Chapter 8

**By: gone.disappearing x.o.x**

**Bellas POV**

I stopped once I got out the door. I was in the sun and my skin sparkled. It was like I had many diamonds in my skin.

"Bella?" I turned to see Edward.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine what do you want?"

He looked down at me. I looked down. I had on a plain black spaghetti strap shirt with jeans that had man made holes in them. My green bra strap was visible on my shoulder.

"Well. I was just wondering if you'll forgive me for changing you?"

"Umm… Sure."

_She doesn't forgive me. I know it. You don't say 'sure' if you do. Maybe I was the reason she was hurt in my room and she knows that and wont forgive me. Whys she looking at me like that? Bella can you here what I am thinking?_

"No shit sherlock." What kind of question was that.

"Oh so I guess you can read minds"

"We should go tell the others" He grabbed my arm and I fell again. Screaming. The pain in my head was unbearable. I didn't look up but I assumed Edward was looking at me. I felt the prescence of others and someone tried to pick me up.

**Edward POV**

Alice bent down to pick her up and Esme gave her a hand.

They touched Bellas arm and she screamed louder. Clutching her head harder. They tried again to pick her up. But only to fail with Bella screaming on the floor clutching her head. She didn't stop this time for about 5 minutes.

"Esme go and call Carlisle and tell him he needs to come home NOW!" I commanded.

"Shes probably doing this for attention Edward" Rosalie commented, I growled and she backed off.

Bella got up and looked at me.

"Why does that keep happening?" She looked at me. Fear in her eyes

"I don't know Bella." I said shaking my head.

Soon Carlisle entered the house.

"What is the urgency?" he asked.

"Bella keeps getting hurt" I told him

"Oh. Lets have that meeting now then."

With only that the living room was filled with vampires.

**Bellas POV**

I sat down on a chair by myself. Edward was on the couch beside me.

"Ok Bella. When did you start getting hurt?" Carlisle asked.

"Umm…In Edwards room when he took my hand. Then again when he took my arm. Then it got worse when someone took my arm and then it just got worse" I told him

He nodded.

"So what can you do? Did you figure out any talents?"

"I can read minds." I replied.

"Ok"

"Let's figure out why you keep getting hurt. When you get 'hurt' what happens?"

Everyone looked at me.

"Umm… My head, I get horrible headaches that are unbearable."

Carlisle nodded.

"Esme go touch Bellas arm" He commanded. I looked around fear in my eyes.

She got up and walked over to me. She touched me.

Nothing happened.

Did I get over it.

"Ok. Jasper touch Bellas arm." Jasper nodded and walked over to me. I was a bit calmer this time.

He touched my arm and the pain came. I put my hands on my head and rocked back and forth clutching my head. After a bit it stopped and I looked up to see 7 vampires looking at me.

"Very interesting." Carlisle said.

"Jasper don't feel bad."

"What?" He asked. "How do you know?"

"I don't know but don't feel bad. It had to be done to test it."

"Bella I think we need to test this farther. I have a theory but I am not quite sure so I wont let you in on it." So we went through the family. Only Edwards, Jaspers and Alices touch brang the headaches.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok I think when you are touched by a vampire with powers you take the powers and then you have the same power. But only when you are touched by a vampire with a special power" Carlisle commented.

"Makes sense." I said.

"So Bella shall we see what other powers you have?"

**A/N ok cliffy/ REVIEW! Everyone**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N ok so this is my fourth story but it just came to me while I was typing one. So please Review…. I forgot Disclaimer on my first chapter so here it is… I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from it. Stephanie Meyer does L **I am adding things to Bellas life that she never had in Twilight example: mirror CD's etc.**

Chapter 9

**By: gone.disappearing x.o.x**

Edward, Carlisle and I were the only ones to go. No one else wanted to come to the test. We walked outside as to not ruin the house or something.

"Ok Bella can you do anything else that you know of?" Carlisle asked.

"Umm… No I don't think so."

"Ok well first think of an emotion. Any emotion. Emotions usually are strong enough to trigger something." Carlisle suggested.

I thought about Chrisy, J.J, X, Cassy and Joanne, I missed them a lot especially J.J. I missed him. I mean Edward was hot and all. But to me J.J was better. I liked his personality better.

**Edwards POV**

Bella stood there. Thinking I assumed. I wish I could read her mind; I would be able to tell what she was thinking.

It started raining and Bella started to dry sob.

"I-I mi-miss the-them so, so much." She cried.

"Who Bella? Who?" I asked. She missed who?

"J.J, Chrisy, Joanne, X and Cassy" She sniffed. "I want to go see them"

I felt horrible now. I was a monster. We hadn't told her yet. She couldn't see them again. I had taken that from her. I had taken it all. I was a monster.

"Bella… You can't see them." I told her.

"WHAT?" she screamed rage coming off her in waves.

"Well… We have to keep what we are hidden from humans, so you wont be able to see them again" I told her.

Thunder cracked and lightning struck near the house.

"Think we found a new power" Carlisle whispered.

"I am going to see them no matter what you say, they are my friends." She screeched. Venom colouring her words.

"Bella…" I wanted to comfort her truly I did. But I didn't know how.

**Bellas POV**

I had no idea what was going on or why. But the next thing I new Edward was being flung across the yard into the forest. My anger was building up in me. There was no way I was going to except that I couldn't see them again.

Something was growing in my mouth. Wind was blowing fiercely. I looked down and my nails were growing long. When they stopped they were about a foot long and they were very sharp and hard. When I closed my mouth and I felt fangs. Long fangs. I remembered this happened when I attacked Rosalie; but that didn't matter. 

I turned to Edward. He looked at me in horror and I smirked. I sent another blast and he went back farther only to hit a stone wall.

Where the wall came from I have no idea but it was there and Edward was embedded in it.

**Edwards POV**

I looked over to where Carlisle was and he was watching her intently. His mind was very confusing. So many thoughts going through his head for what I could unscramble they were about Bella.

Another force struck me. I turned back to Bella.

"Dear Edward. Are you hurt? Let me fix it." She smiled. And I was flung back. I hit many trees before I stood up. I breathed and that's when I smelt them.

**A/N ok the usual. Review. Comments. Questions. Anything.**


	10. MUST READ OTHERS NOTE! SORRY

**MUST READ AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!**

Ok I am moving so I wont be updating past this for the next 2-3 weeks. I am really sorry but I will try to write as much as possible. I feel really bad but with the computer packed I wont be able to continue.

If you guys have any questions or anything please ask.

I am sooooooo sorry. I will try to check my email and if I am able I will update but otherwise I am soooo sorry. I will put up as many chapters as possible when I get back on. **I AM SOOOOO SORRY**

Death Angel x.o.x

**Sorry I am really. Truly I am. I will check my email though. **

**SORRY!!**


	11. Chapter 10 More Power

A/N ok so this is my fourth story but it just came to me while I was typing one. So please Review…. I forgot Disclaimer on my first chapter so here it is… I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from it. Stephanie Meyer does L **I am adding things to Bellas life that she never had in Twilight example: mirror CD's etc.**

Chapter 10

**By: Death Angel x.o.x**

**Edwards POV**

Werewolves. Why now? Did they find out that I broke the treaty? Oh God what were they going to do to the family?

"Edward 'dear' you don't have time to worry about your family." Her smile was sweet but full of evil. If I could only read her mind.

**Bellas POV**

I had him. He was mine now. I was able to finish him off. As I lunged forwards something touched my arm and a familiar pain engulfed me. I dropped to the ground and screamed in pain. When it stopped I stood up and saw Alice behind me. I glared at her.

"I can't have you killing my brother now can I?"

"Fine" I mumbled and sniffed. "Oh my god what the hell is that?" it smelled like skunk but about 10 times worse.

"Werewolves" Edward said.

"Werewolves?" I replied. "Hah. Edward you're funny. Really what is that smell." Werewolves, wow he is funny. There are no such things as werewolves.

"No really. It is. They must know I bit Bella. This isn't good. Carlisle what do we do?" Edward asked.

"Well Bella. We need your help. We need you to help attack the werewolves with us. They are going to kill us otherwise. Are you ok to fight them? Please Bella. We need your help" Carlisle said.

"Whats in it for me?" I asked.

"Well… What do you want?"

"To see my friends at least one more time to say goodbye" I replied.

He thought about it for a bit then nodded I squealed and a bright light shone on us.

The werewolves came and at first stopped to look at me. The all looked over me then the leader ( I assume he cause he was at the head of the pack) spoke

"I see you have broke the treaty. We will not go easy on you. You will die now" and with that they charged. A extremely high pitched scream pierced the air and everyone stopped to hold their ears. I even covered mine, realizing it was my own. Everyone had stopped running now. They all head their head in their hands trying to block out the scream. When it stopped they all charged again.

"Bella scream again" Someone behind me called.

So I did. And once again the air was filled with a screech. I stopped screaming and everyone was still.

"What now?" I asked.

"Use your powers." Someone else said. And again I did. I thought of anger and sad things. Hoping for fire or something. It defiantly came out as something. It was a black wind. It went straight for the wolves blowing them back and slowly killing them.

The last thing I remember is my world going black. Pitch black.

**A/n So how is everyone. I finally am able to type again and I know that was longer than 3 weeks so Im really sorry about that but here is chapter 10. Review pple. Review**


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything anyone any settings they are all Stephenie Meyers.

**A/N I am not dead just really busy my only free days are Sunday and Monday. So yea.**

Chapter 11

**Edwards POV**

She just fell. The black… thing had blown away all the wolves and killed them I believe, not quite sure on the killing part. But Bella. Beautiful Bella. Just fell like she fainted only we don't faint.

"H…e…l……p….m….e…." Whispered a voice. It was Bellas. 

"ALICE" I yelled.

She was beside me momentarily.

"Yes Edward. It's Bella. She needs help."

"Help? With what Edward"

**Alice POV**

I looked down to see Bella on the floor eyes closed and motionless.

My vision blurred I had a vision.

_Carlisle rushed Bella upstairs. She was layed down in the office and she stirred._

"_H…e…l……p….m….e…." __Bella called out. "Q….u…c…k...l….y..." She whispered._

"_Carlisle what do we do? Whats wrong with her?" _

"_I don't know Edward" _

"_Why does she need help?"_

"_I really don't know Edward"_

_Edward sat down and started to dry sob. _

_Bella started to move and turn. She grasped her own neck and started to tug at it. Her eyes shot open. Her ear shattering scream filled the room. Suddenly she stopped grasping her neck and relaxed._

"_Didn't you see it? Didn't you see her? Did you not see her killing me?" She gasped._

"_See who and what bella?"_

"_She was just like you. She told me to sleep I didn't want to but I did. Her hair was really red like fire and she tried to kill me. She was shredding me to pieces."_

"_Bella did she tell you her name?"_

_Bella nodded._

"_Victoria."_

I gasped and looked at Edward. Victoria. She lived with us for a while until she met James and Laurent.

**A/N I know its not long just trying to update 6/7 stories however many I got. Lol thx for reading/.**


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything anyone any settings they are all Stephenie Meyers.

**A/N sorry it took so long.**

Chapter 11

It all happened in a rush then.

Edward growled and jumped up.

Jasper sent out floods of emotions

Emmett punched through two walls

Carlisle stood calm

Esme looked astonished

Rosalie screeched

And I had another vision.

_Bella fell again grasping her leg in pain_

"_Help please" she whispered. _

_She screamed and her leg was burning but there was no one there._

_She screamed louder and louder._

_And then out of no where and news truck showed up and started to film everyone_

_No one seemed to notice cuz they ran up to us._

"_Vic-tori-a is b-urn-ing me." Bella whispered. For the people listening._

"_She must have the power to be invisible. And she must slowly be torturing bella by burning her. That's the only way vampires can die" then he stopped and looked exactly where the cameras were._

_He howled in pain as he as well started on fire. _

"_Carlisle. Th…e cam…eras" he whispered as he pointed in there direction._

_Emmett got up and turned crashing into something that was no longer invisible._

_Victoria. Laurent. James._

**A/N srry for the shorness. Just trying to update. Longer next chap.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N ok I know I haven't updated in FOREVER but yea…. Sorry**

**Chapter 12**

**Edwards POV**

Victoria, Laurent and James. They stood there with a look of satisfaction on there faces, like they had done something worth boasting about.

I growled. How dare they. I hear bella whimper and I stepped over to her leaning down. The fire had spread it was now on her stomach.

Bella my beautiful Bella.

"STOP BURNING HER" Alice screamed.

"LEAVE HER ALONE" Emmett yelled.

They smirked and ran off. I growled and Emmett and Alice got the same thought. Kill them

I growled.

"Yes" I snarled. They looked at me and when I nodded we ran off leaving Bella who was now screaming behind.

We took off after them. Alice took off down Laurent's trail because there scents had split up. So did we. Emmett after James and me well I had Victoria. I sped off after her knowing that with my speed I could catch up. I finally caught up to her. Her red hair was blowing in the wind and leaving her scent in my catch.

"I have you know Victoria" 

She turned around and laughed.

"As if" she snarled.

I ran up to her upping my speed and grabbed her hair. She screeched and turned around. She hit me in the stomach and turned invisible. I sneered. I heard a match sizzle and I didn't see it on me until I had started to burn. Just like Bella.

I heard Emmett and Alice in the distance. Screaming as I was.

This was the end. For me and Bella and Alice and Emmett. We were dead.

I was burning fast.

"Your dead know" Victoria cried and ran off.

I burned. There was barley any of me left when Esme ran up.

"Shes gone Edward. You cant die. Please don't die" she whispered/ I smiled. I loved Esme.

I felt my last breath be taken and I died.

I opened up my eyes. Wait I opened my eyes/ I was dead I just burned.

I smelt something familiar. Bella? Was it Bella?

I sat up and saw Bella was humming not 4 feet from me. I smiled.

"Hey Edward" she grinned. She stood me up and took my hand. We walked for a while and when we found a gate we walked through to see a man.

"Welcome to Heaven" he chirped. Standing behind him was Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. I smiled and we walked in to Heaven where out souls had flown.

**A/N ok so how was it. If anyone wants to write a sequel I will tell them go ahead just let me know so I can read it :P**


End file.
